A Trip to Remember
by Melancholy-Mind
Summary: Konoha high is heading to Italy for their yearly History festival. While Sakura tries to focus on the luxurious buildings and cultural, what happens when a certian Uchiha wants to take a History lesson?
1. You Caught my Eye

**I do not own any of these characters, but their newly framed way of thinking is for my own personal use. Please let me know if anything**

**seems ill fit or needs to be changed. I all up for advice and I take it wisely. Please and thank you ^^ **

**-Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Experience is the Teacher of all things<strong>

**-Julius Caesar**

Sakura growled immensely to herself as beads of light shot through the windowed-double doors of her room. Peeking from under her white pillow, she yawned lazily gazing at the clock that read 8 A.M. Pushing back her pure white covers with the infamous pink cherry tree slapped upon the top, she stepped onto the cold wooden floor and let a chill of excitement run through her veins.

Today was the beginning of another **GREAT** summer, truly. Clicking the stop button on her alarm clock before it could ring Sakura jumped into the steaming shower. Many of the Konoha kids were heading to Italy this summer for the annual history exhibits that their school took part in. Konoha High was famous for hosting some of the most elaborte and thought-out festivls their city had ever seen.

Partly was due to the fact that hundreds of talented young students attended there, but another was due to Tsunade; wanting to make sure everyone knew _her _school to be the best. Pulling on a pair of old denim jeans and calf length boots she shrugged on a simple white v-cut T-shirt, and pulled her hair into a pony tail with a few loose ends hanging out.

Dropping her luggage beside the bus for the driver to take, Sakura sneakily slinked her arm around two of her best friends' shoulders.  
>"I can smell the spaghetti and delicious colonge of foriegn men already," she teased smiling to the both of them.<p>

"Hn, I bet you can," snarled the black eyed man. Sasuke Uchiha was notorious for his blank expressions and snarky remarks. Looking him in the eyes with her owncrystal green ones, Sakura puckered her lips and sighed. "Must you always be so sour?" she asked. "Only when you talk snarky about men," he chasted.  
>"Aye, you know him by now Sakura. Just promise me you'll save me a seat on the plane!" Naruto whinnied, trying to shrug on his famous orange jacket under Sakura's arm.<p>

"Shut up dobe and just get on the bus," yawned Sasuke.  
>"HEY! Was I talking to you chicken head?"<br>"Shall I demonstrate what I did to you last night aga-"...

"You know I can't do that Naruto, the seats are assigned." Sakura said before she had the chance to relive whatever the two had done last night. What was she to do? After knowing these two since pre-school she'd grown used to their constant bickering and child-like antics, although she never understood what made them so attractable to one another. Shaking her head with a small laugh Sakura turned around with a laugh before

Sasuke and Naruto climbed into the charter bus. Looking up she came face to face with a long time friend of her Yamanaka, Ino.  
>"Hey!" She screeched hugging Sakura tight to her robust chest.<p>

"HaHa…Hey, I didn't know you were going on this trip?"  
>"Yeah, my parents paid for it...something about it being good for my education," Ino shrugged waving her hand in front of her face nonchalantly. Sakura never wanted to seem obnoxious or rude, but it was true that Ino held more experience in body education rather than book education.<p>

"Well, I'm just glad I have a girl to dorm with rather than..." Carelessly chatting away Sakura hadn't noticed that Ino completely blanked out and was staring off in the opposite direction.

"Um, Hun...?" Following her gaze, Sakura's head turned slowly to look at the man about to board the black bus. His jet black hair reached a few inches below his shoulder and was tied into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon.

Looking him up and down she scanned him from the black soles of his vans to his deep purple button down shirt (P.S He's wearing black jeans in case people have trouble using their..."imagination"). Catching his eyes for a brief moment she noticed how deep and gorgeous they really were.

"Sexy, huh?" Ino smirked catching Sakura's gaze.

"Yeah he sure- Hey!" Sakura blushed looking to Ino with crossed arms."That's..."  
>"Sasuke's brother, duh."<br>"I KNOW who he is Pig, it's just…I've never really taken the chance to really look at him." Sakura turned back one more time, but he was nowhere in sight.

"You've known Sasuke for how many years and you've never gotten a good look at his brother?"  
>"Well it's not like Sasuke talks 'oh-so-highly' of his dearest Onii-chan." Sakura sighed biting the inside of her cheek.<p>

"Well he's still a hottie and I'd crack me off a piece of the Kit-Kat bar ANYDAY."  
>"Right..." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow, not so sure she liked the way her friend referred to a man as candy. Taking a deep breath she followed Ino inside the bus as the double door swung closed behind her. This was going to be one hell of a history trip.<p> 


	2. Did my Eyes Decieve me?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters.**

***Warning* OCCness and my first fanfiction, so don't be too critical. WAIT, be critical because**

**that improves a person. ^^**

**P.S The **_**'blah-blah-blah'**_** is Sakura talking to herself, NOT the inside person or whatever (I'm really not a fan of her other self.) **

**-Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>One step at a time,'<strong>_ Sakura told herself as she followed Ino down the aisle of the big black charter bus that had already begun it's journey to the airport. How could one of her best girlfriends even THINK about a guy like that, especially their senior? Yeah well, she did have to admit he was gorgeous. Thinking back a few minutes ago when they locked eyes brought a small blush to her pale cheeks. UGHF!

"Watch it FORHEAD!" Ino barked, looking back at Sakura who unconscientiously bumped into her.

"Eh, sorry…" She smiled as the blonde took her seat by the window. "I'm gonna go the bathroom before we make it to the airport, you know how I hate all the security bullshit."

"Yeah, yeah.." Ino waved her hand absentmindly, looking down to her phone to begin the competition of 'who can text back the quickest.' Walking past the many teens already seated, some boys turning around to take a good look at her ass, she mentally slapped herself.

_**'Come on Sakura, you're on this trip for educational purposes…and not the Ino kind.' **_She kept walking until a sudden jolt shook the entire bus, causing her to fall into somebody's lap. One hand had landed on the person's chest while the other planted itself on their upper thigh, to keep her from face planting into their crotch. Talk about awkward. Wide eyed she looked up, hoping this was someone who'd easily forgive/forget her AND the situation.

"Hey! You alright pinky, hn?" The blonde man said with a crooked smile. '_**God...why are you doing this to me.' **_

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Arigato. " She said brushing her clothes off and looking to the poor soul.

His blue eyes shone bright when the sun hit them, kind of like Naruto's she thought.

"I'm Deidara, hn." He chirped, getting a good look at her as well.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." She sighed, smiling to the man. He wasn't too bad looking, but she could tell he wasn't the type to forget things like this.

"….and this it Itachi." He said while continuing to talk more about himself, but she hadn't quite noticed. What really caught her attention was the man looking out the window in a sort of concerned way. He looked up and caught her gaze through the reflection. Blushing once more, she bowed in respect and smiled.

With a small laugh that rang like music in her ears, he nodded his head to her.

"Nice to meet you, Sa-ku-ra," He said taking her hand in the unfathomable way and kissing it softly before she could look at the reflection once more that refused to hold her gaze.

"Aye, you should probably go sit back down Sakura? We're about to turn onto the highway, hn?" Deidara spoke, looking up to her.

"Yeah, you're right. Well sorry again." She smiled with a small wave, before turning around and heading back to her seat. Her need to go to the bathroom had faded and was replaced with a new found frustration. Little did she know, those deep set coal eyes followed her all the way back to where she sat.

Upon the buses arrival you could hear teens of all ages yelling and shouting obnoxiously.

"Quiet, everyone please stop talking…" Kakashi Sensei said trying to hush the kids before he himself knocked someone upside the head.

"QUIIIET!" Anko yelled, throwing a few pens and pencils out into the sea of kids getting their attention. With a huff of breath Kakashi looked over to Anko, telling her with his 'eye' that she didn't need to go that far.

"Alright everyone, we're going to drop off your things at luggage and head to our gate number 27. Please try to keep up and stay in the area, because if you're left behind we're not coming to look for you." Kakashi smiled under his mask that usually adorned his mysterious face. No one had ever seen his true identity, but he was rumored to be as gorgeous as a the greek god Ares himself.

Closing her book, Sakura stretched groggily and turned to her sleeping friend.

"Get up." She said, nudging Ino in the shoulder before getting her things and walking down the aisle.

"Huh, we're here already…Damn that was fast. HEY WAIT UP FORHEAD!" Ino hollered, running after her pink haired friend. "What's up your butt?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot is all." Sakura said plainly looking to her blonde, busty friend.

"Mhm sureee, thinking about Itachi-san." Ino sneered with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Sakura stammered with chagrin anyone could see miles away.

"I KNEW IT!"

'_**How does she know these things…?'**_"Spill!"

"Alright, I'll tell you what hap-"

"Guys are you ready!" Naruto could be seen, and heard, running down the group of kids to where Sakura and Ino stood, Sasuke not too far behind. _**'Thank you Naruto!'**_

"Yeah, we just gave them our bags. What seat are you guys in?" Sakura asked pulling out her plane ticket and trying to change the subject.

"24 B." Naruto said with a grin that put the Wal-Mart smiley face to shame.

"Oh, to bad I'm in 16 C." Sakura said trying to seem grave, while Naruto sighed and began cursing the Ramen gods loudly.

"FOREHEAD, I'm in 14 A! That's right in front of you, nice." Ino laughed hooking her arm through Sakura's and dragging her away from the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in the strangest way and then back to Ino who could be seen in the distance dragging their pink headed friend down the airport.

"Great…I'm in 14 B." Sasuke sighed looking down to his own ticket.

"WHAA! That's no fair, how come all you guys get to be near each other." Naruto whined.

"Looks like I'll just have to teach you a lesson when we make it to italy." He smirked leaning down to nip at Naruto's ear, before walking away to hear shouts of what could have been curses and deathly threats.

* * *

><p><strong>On to the next chapppptterrrr ('')...('')<strong>


	3. We all have Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, even though I wish I did..Their persona's were made by me alone. **  
><strong>Tell me what you guys think, and I hope this chapter tickles your fancy. I'm trying to build up their relationship 'slowly', because I don't want it to seem like a fling. Alright, good, I'm glad we're on the same page. <strong>  
><strong>Leave me an educated comment.<strong>

**-Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Taking her seat in 16 C, Sakura opened the tiny rectangular window and smiled. She was glad she got the window seat, that way she could open and close it as she pleased. Everywhere, people were still boarding the two story, international plane and yet it seemed that she would be sitting alone for the journey. If anyone was going to sit next to her she prayed it be a little old lady that kept to herself. Tempting as it was, she'd wait until take-off to put her things in the empty seat just in case someone magically came up claiming the spot.<p>

Thirty minutes past and things had cooled down immensely, aside from the constant nagging from Ino two rows in front of her. '_**Poor Sasuke, this is going to be one hell-a long trip for him' **_she thought looking at her two friends and laughing.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san?" Looking up from the general amusement, Sakura noticed one of the flight attendants. She was a cute girl, no older than herself maybe. Looking her up and down Sakura immediately became jealous of the big bosom. _**'Ugh, I hate her already.'**_

"Yes?" she said with one of those fake quirky smiles.

"The woman who was supposed to sit here became ill and we had her moved to the front of the aircraft. This gentleman here will be taking her place." The young brunette bowed in respect and scurried off to do other menial tasks. With a few blinks she looked to the lean body that stretched up to the overhead compartments, probably shifting a few bags over so he could place his own in. '_**Great, now I have to share with this guy. Whatever, as long as he keeps to himself this should be a fairly quick trip.' **_

Opening her book, she retrieved from her purse, Sakura relaxed in her seat and waited once more for the plane to hit the air. The man had finally taken his seat, but she wasn't in the mood to start taking especially after having to share her once private row. Within minutes they were up in the air already leaving the place she called home. Closing the book and setting it on her lap, Sakura looked out the opened window and down to the tiny specks of land.

Japan was beautiful in the summer, with its newly blossoming cherry trees and many musical festivals. Yes she'd miss it, but Italy had its own beautiful treasures and many magical locations awaiting her presence.

"_Cultural Diffusion Throughout the 18__th__ Century,_" A deep and seductive voice read. Inhaling deeply Sakura turned to face the man. "I never would have guessed you read things so…intellectual." The voice continued.

"Excuse me, who do you think you...-"She began to complain, before stopping mid-sentence to take a good look at the man's face.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sa-ku-ra." He cooed, looking at her with the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything when you sat down, Itachi-san?" She huffed, putting her book away and trying not to stare. How could she not notice from before? Who else wore purple button down shirts and could still look lean and sexy without trying to be gay.

"You looked really into your book and I figured I'd say something when you were done."

"Eh, Right…" She smiled more to herself than him, pulling her ponytail out of her hair. With a soft sigh she ran her fingers through her long pink locks and looked over to him with those bright green orbs.

"Oh, and call me Itachi. I'm really not that much older than you." He watched as she undid her hair and played with its natural waves. He couldn't help but stare, she was so exotic and different to him than any other girl he laid eyes on. With a small nod she complied with his wish.

"Why are you reading such a book anyways?" He asked, trying to stimulate conversation between them both.

With a shrug her eyes scanned his face, looking from his black orbs to his well defined jaw-line. "I've always had a thing for history. I guess it's strange for a girl to want to read and actually get something out of it."

"No not at all, I'm quite the history major myself."

"Oh?" She piped, leaning against the armrest between both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, my mother got me into it. Every night she used to read me tales of ancient Samurai and battles in the West. I've been in love with it ever since." He smiled matter-of-factly, poking the tip of her nose.

"How sweet." She whispered, a small laugh escaping her lips as he poked her.

"I think so too."

Turning to face forward Itachi pulled out a note pad and began scribbling down a few things to Sakura's dismay. She actually found conversation with him easy and stimulating. Noting that she was staring she once again turned to look out the window, clouds taking over her vision. Sakura hadn't noticed she dozed off until waking up and noticing they'd been flying for a few hours now. Looking behind her she noticed the bathrooms weren't too far away and decided to sneak past Itachi and head on over.

Walking back to her seat her steps were a bit wobbly due to what the pilot had depicted as turbulence. It was either, wait in the bathroom for it to be over or head to her seat. With the smell she had encountered a few minutes ago her seat looked like heaven above; the tricky part would be getting there. _**'A. Few. More. Steps.' **_She said cheering herself on in her head. Right as she placed her hand on the back of Itachi's seat the plane dropped about 50 feet causing her to once again, fall into a handsome mans lap and knocking something to the floor. _**'Why me.'**_ She inwardly groaned.

"Oye, Sakura we can't keep meeting like this." Itachi teased, helping her back to her feet.

"Trust me, it's not like I plan these things." She grumbled looking to the floor and spotting his notepad from earlier. "Hey, this is yours right, I must have accidently hit it." Flipping it open she found something much unexpected. They were drawings, and tones of them, from landscapes to buildings and people.

"Uh, y-yeah…" He said trying to pry the book from her tiny manicured hands before she flipped any further. Snatching it away from him she sat back down in her seat, flipping to one of his latest pictures.

"Oh my," was all she managed, looking down to a picture of what she assumed was her, resting against the planes window. "You did this?"

Taking the chance, Itachi grasped the book in his hand and closed it. "Yes," was his only reply.

"I-it's beautiful."  
>"It's not done." He wasn't the fondest person when it came to drawing and he tried to keep it a secret, not even Deidara knew about it.<p>

Shutting her mouth Sakura tried to change the subject, but couldn't quite take her mind of the image. Why would he be drawing her? Was she THAT interesting? Maybe he was bored she told herself, but inwardly she hoped for more. I mean, he was goregous after all and not as dumb as she thought he would be.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but that's not something I really like to share about myself with anyone. You're..exotic," he stumbled looking for the right word to use "and I thought you'd make a good muse." Rubbing the back of his neck Itachi inhaled deeply, trying to hide the tint of red that now grazed his cheeks.

"I won't tell anyone." She smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Itachi flushed mad, but Sakura didn't see. She merely picked up her book and read the rest of the way to Italy. Turning on his IPod, Itachi tried to distract himself as well as he could but all he could manage to think about was how nice it felt to have Sakura's soft and supple lips against his own skin.


	4. Update

**Alright..-coughs- **

**Hello everyone who is still on fanfiction and been patiently awaiting new chapters to this story. I can not tell you how SORRY I am that it's been TWO YEARS. TWO. **

**I've grown a lot and I really want to start writing again. **

**After reading my lovely story I posted on here a while back, it looks like it could use some updating and plot rearranging. So I encourage you all to be just a little more patient as I work a few kinks out of the previous chapters and really get the ball rolling here. **

**When I do update it will be the first three chapter done over again, so you're going to have to go back to chapter one! **

**I love ya'll so much and thanks for sticking around! **

**Melancholy-Mind**


End file.
